


Stuff Guardians Do In Destiny

by LeSaltyWarlock



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSaltyWarlock/pseuds/LeSaltyWarlock
Summary: Just a small Destiny one shot. Am I essentially bending the lore? Yeah. Do I care? No. Maybe I'll write more, who knows?????????? Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 13





	1. Night Of The Falling Stars

Cayde-6 is what you might call clumsy. His prowess in battle is unprecedented, but he also has a habit of falling off of really high locations and dying about 85% of the time. He even started a bet among his fellow guardians. Who can jump off the Tower and live? There aren't many who have survived even after doing it thousands of times. Ikora was the first. Shiro was the second. Zavala never tried. The Guardian never cared. The Vanguard even had to establish special "landing zones" dedicated to falling guardians so that anyone down below wouldn't get injured. 

The night he died, many Guardians alike, those who didn't mourn elsewhere, stood at the edge of the Tower. They lined up, all staring at the night sky. The Guardian was enacting revenge on Uldren Sov. The Guardian was avenging Cayde. Tonight, they were together. And together, they fell as one. 

People in the city marvelled at the sight of thousands of glowing figures fell in unison. Solar. Arc. Void. All mixing together into a light show that brightened everyone's hearts. The landing zones crackled and boomed like lightning. It was truly a sight to behold. 

The Festival of the Lost celebrates those who have fallen. That year, Cayde-6 was one of the many who have. Eva Levante had witnessed the spectacle of the guardians jumping off the tower. Death was normal and sometimes common for these Guardians, but everyone felt like that moment was far different than others. The night of the celebration, Eva made an announcement towards everyone. 

"Tonight we celebrate the lives of those we have lost. Candy and trickery are all about, but there is a time when we must honour them." She explained. "Tonight we celebrate the death of our Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6. He was reckless but nonetheless brave in the face of danger. He took leaps of faith to fight against the Darkness." Guardians and citizens alike followed her eyes to the railing lining the edge of the tower. They all knew what she meant by a leap of faith. "And now...our guardians shall take their own leap of faith. To honour our fallen, and remind ourselves that death doesn't always have to be followed by grief."

The cheers echoed throughout the courtyard, rousing even more guardians to join. 

The Titans were first, led by Zavala himself. He had been looking for an opportunity to mourn the fallen Exo, and tonight was a perfect time. With a guttural shout, he illuminated the sky as he flew like a streak of lightning. The other titans followed, throwing shields and hammers that exploded into a sea of colour. There were none louder than them.

The Hunters came next. Shiro came first. He raised his gun with many others following in unison. This was for Cayde, they all thought. Nightstalkers and Gunslingers both unleashed powerful shots that could be seen all the way from the moon. Then, as they leapt from the edge, they wildly shot their guns out in a symphony of bangs that filled the air with the scent of gunpowder. The night became filled with laughter and the sound of some screaming, "my legs!" as they collided with the ground below.

The Warlocks were the most elegant in their execution. Ikora Rey stepped in front, walking over the edge and floating as if she was dancing through the air. It was an orderly fashion. The Voidwalkers threw nova bombs the likes that which no one would witness for a long time. It filled the night with balls of void that almost mixed with the stars above. The Stormcallers summoned bolts of electricity that filled the very air with the scent of ozone and cast a blue light over the tall building. Perhaps the brightest were the Dawnblades, who flew as high above as they could and shone like the sun before crashing to the ground like meteors. Very few survived the fall, but there were no eyes of grief or sadness after the event. 

Onlookers said it looked like a meteor shower. It easily became a Festival tradition that would be cherished by everyone who participated in it.

Known as the Night of the Falling Stars, we take a leap of faith to remember the deaths of those who have fallen and strengthen our resolve. Alone, we are strong. Together, we are so much stronger.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do people think of Guardians?

Guardians are heroes. Revered and honored among the City for fighting against the Darkness and keeping everyone safe. 

That's what everyone thinks. Right?

Not everyone loves Guardians. In fact, many seem to think that they're an entirely different species from regular citizens. Some Guardians think the same. They are different from the people of the City. A lot see them as the people who brought on the Darkness in the first place. That they only attract more bad the more they try to do good.

There are people who hate Guardians. Groups that would murder one on sight for the fun of it. Businesses that would refuse the services of Guardians despite their troves of Glimmer. Some of the bolder ones even try to destroy their Ghost. 

There are Guardians who seem to look down on the very people they protect as well. Titans "accidentally" breaking something or wading through crowds without thinking of consequences. Hunters honing their aim by shooting at passerby and barely missing them. Warlocks who practice their abilities; a shock of electricity running through the crowd, burning someone while walking by, watching the blood leave their face as a touch of Void drains them of their energy for a single moment. The ones who kill are never caught. The ones who do are banished and are feared by everyone.

Guardians in relationships with non-Guardians are looked down upon by everyone. They're supposed to stay in their tiny little bubble. Guardians with other Guardians. Regular people with regular people. That's how it has always been. That's how it always should be. 

The Vanguard doesn't care about relationships. In fact, some seem to look down on relationships as a whole. There are, however, a small handful who share the mindset of keeping Guardians separate. Zavala worries about Guardians outliving their partners as he has. Ikora doesn't care about relationships, focusing on her craft instead. Cayde supports these relationships, as he does, but never seems to be able to get a date. Shaxx only wants one person. The Guardian keeps to themself most of the time. 

Anastasia Bray is infamous for having a non-Guardian partner. Camrin Dumuzi. They both fight for protecting not only their love but other's love. It's quite common to see these supporters bearing the symbol of an owl, an ode to the spy sector that Camrin works for. Many say an owl represents change.

That's what the City needs right now. Change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's kinda short, but I just had a thought and wanted to get it out kinda quickly. I'll try to make longer posts next time, but we'll see haha


End file.
